


Boyfriends

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Challenge: Me writing a sort of crack!fic so I can facetiously use the word boyfriend while pretending the word “wifey” doesn’t exist. Go on, count how many times I use the word boyfriend. It’s really not that many.Let's light the word "wifey" on fire. Forgive me if you feel like I'm neglecting cultural differences, it's just I hate that word. It's one of the pet peeves about the ForthBeam relationship even if they are my jam. My bread and butter. My peanut butter jelly!





	Boyfriends

Forth knew it could be perceived as creepy to stand there and watch. Arms crossed, leaning against a wall, he marveled at his boyfriend. Beam was simply holding a box because as it was with most faculty clubs they needed donations again. Forth was at the ready with water and snacks. Ready to the point that he’d feed them to his boyfriend if he needed to. Last time, it was hotter and _last time he did this they weren’t boyfriends. _Beam had no reason to refuse Forth. If he had to run and catch a falling boyfriend because he was near passing out from heat exhaustion then so be it.

Beam placed the box on the steps by Pha’s feet and gestured he was going in his boyfriend’s direction. His friend smiled at him with a small nod. Forth already had a water bottle open. Beam gladly took it. He downed the whole thing. Forth pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

“You kept that?” Beam suddenly exclaimed.

“Contrary to what some people may believe, I am actually a sentimental guy, also I know how to do laundry. Why throw it out?” Forth proceeded to dab the sweat dripping across his boyfriend’s forehead.

Beam wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He’d thought the handkerchief got lost when they were at the village. Lost in one of the trucks they used for transport, never to be seen again. Turns out his sappy boyfriend would rather keep it as if Beam gave him the best present in the entire world. Forth stuffed the handkerchief back into his packet. Offered another water but Beam shook his head. He wanted something else from his boyfriend. They were in a somewhat secluded area, but Beam could care less if anyone saw. They’d been dating long enough already.

Forth felt himself being gently pushed against the wall. He bit his lip in excitement. Then a gentle thank you kiss lingered on his lips. Suddenly, Forth opened his eyes. Beam had disappeared back to the steps, box in hand. He didn’t dare look at his boyfriend. _Wait, just one look. _He sheepishly smiled in Forth’s direction. Forth gave him a proud of my boyfriend look. He crossed his arms again and leaned against the wall. Forth should busy himself at Engineering but he wasn’t going to let his boyfriend suffer in this heat.

Fifteen minutes later, Beam handed over his box to Pha. He wasn’t going to let his friend make him stay any longer. Beam wanted to drag his sweaty self back to his room, shower and kiss his boyfriend again. _Maybe not in a specific order, maybe all together_. He hadn’t decided yet. The one thing he did decide upon was holding his boyfriend’s hand the whole way back. Forth loved the feeling of fingers intertwining with his. _Well, his boyfriend’s fingers. It felt different from any other time. Sure, he’s held hands before but it never felt this intense._

Back in the room, Forth opened the door for his boyfriend. They stumbled inside, Beam pulling Forth by the hand over the threshold. He caught him by the waist into a hug. Forth accepted by running a hand through his hair. _He liked to do that a lot because it reminded him of their first night together. The night he fell so damn hard. Now, he could stand here and say this is my boyfriend, nobody is going to stop me from loving him._

Forth tilted his boyfriend’s chin up for a kiss. This isn’t any of what Beam had in mind, but it’s fine. At the moment, only one thing mattered, _he was in his boyfriend’s arms._


End file.
